pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pika...
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 01:47 25 dic 2010 Holaaaaaaaaaaa Hola,vi que eras nueva.Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí ^^ ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? 10:32 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola te doy la Bienvenida a Pokespectaculos :3 Bueno espero que disfrutes este lugar hagas muchas novelas y amigos :3 PD: ¿Deseas ser mi Amiga? <:3 (cara de perrito) [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 14:45 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Holaaaa Bienvenida a PE y ¿ te gustaria ser mi amiga?? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:26 25 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n :) que suerte tienes jeje yo cuando llege solo tuve 2 bueno dime que 2 pokes te coloco en mi lista?¿--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:57 25 dic 2010 (UTC) claro Claro apareceras te Dare la Habitacion xD Bienvenida Bienvenida Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 16:12 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida !! Soy Luisinal pero llamame Alonso espero que la pases bien aqui y no te vallas como otros ...bueno bienvenida y que la pases bien .Bye Alonso :p 17:08 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida! n_n Hola bienvenida seas a PE, ojala la pases muy bien aqui y por cierto, me llamo Carolina pero llamame Kari.Si quieres podemos ser amigas n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:21 25 dic 2010 (UTC) A Pikachu! es que es mi Pokémon favoritoo! me encanta! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:26 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Una idea! Sabes amiga si quieres puedes poner una seccion que se llama Sabias que...? en tu pagina en donde puedes escribir curiosidades sobre ti y si lo tuyo es fabricar sprites puedes dedicarles una seccion tambien.Despues te digo mas n_n. PD:tu imagen es muy bonita! xD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:32 25 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n una pregunta...tu tambien cumples el 27/02 ??[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 17:37 25 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Que casualidad esque yo tambien cumplo ese mismo dia [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 17:44 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Que curioso... Que hables ingles jeje lo digo porque yo tambien hablo ingles y bastante bien xD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 15:45 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Ponme a Flareon¿y yo a ti cual?Pikachu ya está pillado hola hola quieres ser mi amiga??y como haces esos dibujos y los sprites??--El poder de Togekiss 01:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) oki quieres estar en mi Pokenovela(tipo Mundo misterioso)si dices que si me dices el pokemon que quieres ser y como quieres que sea--El poder de Togekiss 01:12 27 dic 2010 (UTC) otra vez oki oka...y tendrás un novio aipom jijiji--El poder de Togekiss 01:17 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida! Hola veo que sos nueva asi que BIENVENIDA A PE! x3 Espero que te guste la wiki y por cualquier consulta dime =3 y quieres ser mi amiga? n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 02:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo Hola, te dejo este regalo para ti, Dani! n_n Archivo:Regalo para Dani.gif Ojala te guste, y en tu pagina de usuaria le puedes dedicar una seccion que se puede llamar "regalos" si quieres n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:37 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Sip! Gracias :3 a ti te pongo a Pikachu? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]]'' ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 15:01 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro usalo! [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 01:30 28 dic 2010 (UTC) je je quieres ser mi amiga... no estoy muy disponible pero me gusta hacer amigos ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:32 28 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Oye no te puedes enamorar de mi personaje ya me elijieron XDKevさん Dime algo応答 22:53 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey De parte de Yoh.:. :Ya estan listas la habitaciones del colegio ve a http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Daigaku_no_boken_-_Aventuras_en_el_Colegio y checa tu dormitorio y ahi esta tu habitación con tu nombre puedes adornarla como tu quieras y ponerle lo que quieras y al final tu firma PD:¿Quieres que seamos amiguos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 23:26 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki! Los vocaloids son ellos: http://www.animangacafe.com/vocalteam2.jpg Y como no sé bien como explicarte te dejaré un link donde dice: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid Perdon... Perdon hasta ahora veo lo que dice tu firma en mi pagina si podemos ser amigos ¿que pokemon te pongo? a mi ponme a Pikachu Kevさん Dime algo応答 02:13 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Jajaja Entonces creo que te pondre a pikachu Kevさん Dime algo応答 03:06 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok! Claro que podemos ser amigas! Ya lo somos xD! Y lo de las novelas pues te dejare mis favoritas... aunque casi todas estan inactivas x3 *TyE *NELMLDLP (esta es de humor xD) *ECDUEI *Pokeloid (esta la escribe mi hermana y en mi opinion esta genial x3) Bueno yo solo se algunas de hace tiempo porque estube tiempo sin entrar aca xD perdona si las novelas no son de tu gusto xD Bye! '''Mika 1999 09:04 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Oyep Necesito tu sprite por fa para Daigaku no boken - Aventuras en el Colegio para que aparescas ya. Saludos Kevさん Dime algo応答 14:58 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias, y si quieres hacer tu habitación esta en el dormitorio de chicas Kevさん Dime algo応答 15:24 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Hola Hola, quiero que seamos amigas ^w^... eso es todo, si tienes alguna duda sobre cómo me quieres llamar o cuál pokémon es mi favorito sólo míralo en mi página, hablando de otra cosa, no sé de dónde saqué la historia de Sana-San, sólo que un día encontré ése comic y lo quize en español, lo busqué y me salió, no sé en dónde pero me salió xD y otra cosa ¿te pongo un pikachu verdad? Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 16:36 29 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Woola Hola Pika veo que te gusto mi novela :3 ¿quieres ser mi amiga? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola!¡ me alegro que te guste mi novela ^_^ Pd: Quieres que seamos amigos? :D Si es un si me pones de nombre jose y pokemons a absol, yo t pongo a Pikachu, nu? Pd2: a mi tmbn me gusta pikachu xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:35 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Tu novela no me gusta...(Sigue leyendo) ...¡¡Me encanta!! xD espero no haberte asustado con el titulo n_n ahora en serio, esta genial tienes que continuarla xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:46 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Si no quieres ser mi amiga dimelo u.u [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:51 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Te pondre Pikachu -3- xD Subelo en la pagína del concurso ↘•̊Yoh Asakura•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 23:34 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ok continuaré tu novela n_n [[User:Alex pokémon|'''''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|''felices fiestas... '']] 17:17 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Em, Dani ¿como haces que los sprites se vean asi? Archivo:Cheryl sprite.png (es decir, sin el recuadro blanco de fondo)? Perdon por poner tu sprite. PD:Se llenaron las inscripciones de Pokemon fruit attack (si es que no vas a poner mas puestos) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:46 02 ene 2011 (UTC) Si, pero ¿que debo hacer en el programa para sacarle el recuadro blanco? ya lo instale. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 15:10 02 ene 2011 (UTC) hey hola, emm quería desirte que planeo otra novela y quería devolverte nightmare of magic, ok? [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 17:45 4 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: mi nueva novela NO sera de magia, sera con pokémons Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Swablu Pt brillante.png ¡¡Swaaa!! Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones PD: Siento haber tardado tanto, esque tengo la guardería un poco (bastante) abandonada n_nU PD2: ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? --Annie 17:56 5 ene 2011 (UTC) una pregunta te gustaria ser mi amiga? =3 ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 18:06 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe Te hice un sprite como regalo, ojala te guste: Archivo:Dani sprite.png Usalo cuando quieras n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 13:35 18 ene 2011 (UTC) n.n felicidades amiga...el regalo despues te lo doy xd Wii! Ami me encanta pikachu :3 queres ser mi amiguita? Jiji,:D 22:08 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola =3 Hola pika x3, soy Rojo (dime Rojo) pero me dicen Rojo, te vengo a proponer amistad te parece? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 02:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Permiso Quisiera saber si tengo que pedir permiso para usar esta imagen: Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png, creo que es tuya, me gustaría usarla para mi firma. Gracias. Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Oye tu!¡Ya es verano!¿Estás listo para surfear?¡Deja tu mensaje!Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png Si, ya ves, ya la usé. Tú dime si no puedo y cambio la firma XD